


Love Confessions Are A Little Overrated

by achickpeasalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College Applications, F/M, Fluff, Free ice cream, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, Substitute teachers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, What is love, learning to love, student life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achickpeasalad/pseuds/achickpeasalad
Summary: I think I'm in love.I mean, sure he's old enough to be my dad. And he's my substitute teacher. But I know he's the one. I've got this gut feeling. That's what love is, right?Grimmjow's POV
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love Confessions Are A Little Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being one of those pieces when inspiration strikes you at midnight and you end up writing 10 pages in 2 hours.  
> Yup.  
> Sap. Sap. More sap. Sappy sap fluff.

‘Oi! Grimm! What’re you doing? We have to move!’

‘Hold on, I’m coming!’

I snuck one last glance at the bus stop. The dark-haired man was still sitting calmly, engrossed in his book. He was even wearing those glasses that made him look really mature and cool. And really good-looking.

My cheeks heated up.

‘Grimm!’

‘Coming!’

‘Jeez, we would’ve been late for school, y’know?’ Ichigo snapped. ‘I can’t have a tardy slip. Med schools don’t accept students with bad high school records.’

‘Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll buy you lunch at that conbini you like,’ I said, sincerely apologetic.

Ichigo sighed. ‘No, you don’t have to. I’m just on edge since we’ve gotta pick our universities soon. My grades haven’t exactly been the best this year.’

‘You’re kidding me, right? You’re the only one in the group whose name is always on the board.’

The bright-haired kid grinned sheepishly. ‘It is, isn’t it?’ He poked me in the ribs. ‘Hey, I want some sticky riceballs.’

‘I thought you said I didn’t have to!’

‘Food will help me be less pissed at you.’

I rolled my eyes. Speaking of universities, I had to pick mine soon too. And I was absolutely clueless. I sucked at everything. I couldn’t do calculus for shit. And the thought of blood made me queasy.

‘Hey guys! Oh, wow, Grimm, is that another one of your rad sketches?!’ Rukia plopped down next to us on the bus and pointed to the little Sharpie design I had blotched on my backpack. ‘It’s so neat!’

It was a geometric panther. I was really into drawing geometric animals these days. That was just a little doodle I had done when I was bored.

‘It’s okay,’ I muttered, turning my bag so it was hidden.

Rukia clicked her tongue and turned it so it faced forward again. ‘Well, none of us can draw like you so you better learn to take a compliment otherwise I’ll hit you.’

Advice of the day: make sure you have friends who would kick you when you’re bullying yourself.

‘I’ve heard Hirako-san had been sick this weekend,’ Renji whispered as we entered the class. ‘I hope we get Urahara-san to sub. He’s so laidback. We watched cartoons in his last class.’

‘But we’re so behind on everything,’ Ichigo said, his voice straining.

He was stressing again. I nudged his shoulder with mine.

‘Chill, Ichi,’ I remarked. ‘We can cover material at my place today.’

He smiled gratefully. ‘Oh, that reminds me,’ he said suddenly. ‘Do you still have my notes from chem?’

‘Oh, yeah! Hold up.’

I leaned over to grab them from my bag. The class door clicked as someone entered.

‘Hello, class,’ said a deep, smooth voice. ‘Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Hirako-san will be away this week. So I will be substituting in his place. My name is Aizen Sousuke. You can all call me Sousuke-san.’

I looked up and almost dropped Ichigo’s notes. It was the guy from the bus stop.

He smiled beneath those cool glasses. ‘Let’s all get along.’

* * *

‘Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques?’

My heart leaped into my throat. I slowly turned around. ‘Yes…sir?’

Sousuke-san smiled. I wished he wouldn’t do that. It only made my heart beat quicker. ‘Do you have a minute? I wanted to discuss something in private with you.’

‘We can wait for you, Grimm,’ Ichigo called from what felt like really far away. My brain started scrambling.

_No! Don’t leave me alone!_

The door closed behind me. Shit.

‘What did you want to discuss…ah…Sousuke-san?’

Kami, even his name just rolled off the tongue like silk. How could just being in his presence make me feel like a puddle of goo?

‘Well, it’s your grades. Now, I don’t expect you to be an ace student but it seems you are struggling with some major courses. If you don’t mind me asking, what universities are you thinking of applying to?’

I gulped. ‘I’ve…ah…haven’t decided yet…’

I had always imagined our encounter to be a lot cooler than this. I felt really stupid saying I had no plans. Made me seem so immature. It shouldn’t matter, really. Why would a cool adult like him fall for a kid like me? I had zero luck in growing facial hair and missed my morning alarm every day.

There was no way he would ever look my way.

‘Really? Looking at all the drawings in your assignments, I thought you might have applied to some art universities.’

I blinked. My…drawings…?

My face paled in mortification as I saw him leafing through my homework notebook. I forgot I had those. Hirako-san never said anything about my doodles so I assumed he was okay with me doing them in there. But now…Sousuke-san was looking at them…

I could just die in that moment.

‘M University has some spots open for their upcoming semester. You should apply,’ Sousuke-san remarked, finally closing the book.

I blinked in surprise. I hadn’t expected that comment. M University was one of the best art schools. Did he really think I was good enough to get in?

‘But they require you to pass at least Mathematics and English to qualify. So, I have a proposition.’ He laced his fingers. ‘I will tutor you in Maths after hours if you promise to apply.’

My mind was reeling. Spend…time alone…with…

‘U-Um…I…I mean…’

‘You don’t have to answer now. Think on it and get back to me.’

He was now standing right in front of me. I realized my legs were frozen and I couldn’t move. He even smelled nice…

'See you around, Grimmjow.'

Then he was gone. I stared at the empty classroom.

What had just happened?

* * *

‘You’re getting private lessons from the sub?’ Renji wrinkled his nose. ‘Why?’

‘Luckyyy,’ Ichigo sighed. ‘I can’t get a tutor since I work part-time. Can’t find one willing to teach me in the evenings.’

‘I haven’t said yes yet,’ I said sheepishly.

‘I think you should,’ Rukia remarked, sipping at her soda. ‘I’ve heard Sousuke-san is one of the best substitute teachers in our district. I bet he can teach you so well you’ll beat Ichigo’s position on the board.’

‘Hey! Why do you have to put me down about it!?’ Ichigo complained.

‘I’m not putting you down, Ichigo. You need to chill a bit. It’s just a number on a board,’ Rukia exclaimed.

‘Rukia, the voice of reason everyone!’ Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

‘Hey, chill, she’s just looking out for you,’ Renji said, pulling on Ichigo’s sleeve. Ichigo yanked away, slamming his book shut angrily.

‘Well, I guess I’m the bad guy here and should leave,’ he said coldly, throwing his book in his bag and huffing away.

‘Let him go, Renji,’ Rukia sighed. ‘He just needs some time to cool off.’ She turned on me. ‘You don’t seem too happy about the tutoring idea.’

‘I’ve just never had a tutor before so it’s kinda weird.’

That was only half the truth. I was stupidly nervous. I was going to be _alone_ with Sousuke-san. The man that made my heart sink and flutter at the same time. The one whose smile felt like a twelve-watt bulb that was blinding to look at. The one I was crushing on way too hard.

Rukia nodded. ‘That’s reasonable. It’s nice that he wants to help you. I’m glad someone else is making you realize you’re super talented.’

I could feel my face heating up again. ‘But what if I’m not good enough to get into the university?’

Renji and Rukia looked at each other.

‘You’ll never know unless you try, right?’ Renji remarked.

I slowly nodded. I didn't ask them the real question I was afraid of.

_What if I disappointed him?_

* * *

‘Hmmm, this problem seems to confuse you quite often, Grimmjow,’ Sousuke-san remarked, penning down the right formula.

I groaned. ‘I’m never going to get it.’

‘Hey, let’s not give up yet,’ he coaxed me and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper. ‘We’re going to try a different method. Tell me, when you want to draw, what’s the first thing you do?

I stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. ‘Well, I try to visualize it in my head first…’

He nodded. ‘Good, good. So try to do the same here. Visualize that formula. Can you see it? Close your eyes.’

I looked at him skeptically before obeying. Funnily enough, I tried to imagine the formula as a drawing.

‘What do you see?’

I shivered. It was strange to hear his voice in this darkness. ‘…numbers…’

‘Could you say them out loud for me? Try to be as descriptive as possible.’

I recited everything I saw to the last bracket. I could hear his pen scratching away on the paper. I inhaled. He smelled like a mountain tree like spruce or pine. It was…comforting.

‘Open your eyes.’

I looked down to see the formula he had penned down. And next to it was a book with the same formula. The one I had been struggling with for so long. My eyes widened.

‘Did I do that?’

He smiled. ‘You know, you’re smarter than you think, Grimmjow. Just need the right direction.’

I stared at the paper and then at him before cracking into a grin. ‘This is so awesome! Thank you!’

He laughed. ‘It’s my job, Grimmjow!’ he glanced at his watch. ‘I think we should be wrapping up now.’

I deflated. Did the time pass by that quickly? I was actually really starting to enjoy myself. Well, now that I could say more than two words to him without stammering.

Maybe he could sense my depressed mood or something.

‘Want to go get some ice cream? My treat.’

I agreed quicker than he could finish his sentence. Even though I knew mom would be mad I had dessert before dinner I didn’t care. I was hanging out with Sousuke-san.

_Almost like a date._

* * *

‘I have such a sweet tooth,’ Sousuke-san laughed, lapping at the chocolate ice cream dribbling down his hand. It was kind of cute. Made him seem less intimidating as an adult. ‘I wish I had your metabolism, Grimmjow.’

‘But you look great!’ I said without thinking. Then my face heated up as I realized what that sounded like. ‘I…I mean that you’re really fit and young-looking, sir, and…ah…’

And I was back to stammering like a nervous wreck. Oh yeah, I looked real mature.

He laughed it off. ‘I know what you mean, Grimmjow,’ he exclaimed. ‘I was just commenting on how I’m just getting old. I should start settling down soon.’

Those words gave me hope. So he was still single.

‘I have been attending matchmaking parties so who knows? Maybe I’ll find my dream partner.’

And just like that, it felt like he had stabbed a knife in my chest. I knew I shouldn’t think he was gay. It just expecting perfect things which just wasn’t possible. But still, the tiniest bit of me just _hoped_.

‘What about you, Grimmjow?’ he smiled at me. ‘Any love on the horizon?’

Funny how all your senses get heightened when you panic. Like the ice cream felt too cold, your face felt too hot, the birds were chirping too loudly.

If I had loosened the front of my shirt I swore steam would’ve come out. ‘Well, um, I guess I have crushes.’

‘Ah yes, I remember when I was that age.’ He nodded. Then, out of nowhere, he placed a hand on my shoulder. ‘I want to give you a piece of advice I wish someone had given me when I was your age: don’t be afraid to fall in love multiple times. Your love is not limited nor does it diminish when you stop loving someone. In fact, it grows with each person you love and by the time you find the one meant for you, it will be the best form of love you could possibly give someone.’

I stared at him dumbfounded. ‘That’s…thank you…sir…um…I’m not sure I understand it completely.’

‘Not right now you won’t.’ He patted my shoulder reassuringly. ‘But one day…you will.’

* * *

‘How’s the tutoring going?’ Rukia asked.

‘Pretty good, actually.’

‘I saw you were on the board this week!’ Renji praised. ‘And not too far from Ichigo’s name!’

‘Yeah, so great,’ Ichigo said hollowly. His face looked so gaunt. Renji gave him a funny look.

‘Did you apply to M?’ Rukia continued. I nodded. ‘We’ll find out in a few weeks then. You deserve it, Grimm. You’re so good! They can’t say no.’

‘Thanks, guys.’ I grinned. ‘I can’t believe I might actually be going to a university. And it’s all thanks to-’

Ichigo slapped a fist on the table. ‘We get it,’ he snapped. ‘You’re really smart now, Grimm. I hope you enjoy going to your prissy university and get to play with bougie paints.’

‘Hey, Ichigo, stop being an asshole,’ Renji growled.

‘Bite me.’ With that, the gangly teen huffed off.

Renji sighed. ‘I’ll go talk to him.’

I stared after Renji. Rukia was oddly calm about everything. ‘Did I miss something?’

Rukia shook her head. ‘He’s been really stressed. Med schools are going to start sending out acceptance letters this week.’

‘Yikes. Maybe we should do something to cheer him up.’

‘I agree.’ She crossed her arms and rested her head on them. ‘Grimm, do you ever feel like school is so fleeting?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Like…we’ll be graduating soon. And then we’ll go to university, get degrees, and then get jobs. It’s like we’re following a recipe and taking the safe route. I don’t know. I wonder when I’ll look back on these days, will I remember them as boring or exciting?’

‘I guess I see your point. I don’t think I saw it like that. I guess I just live life by the seat of my pants. Rolling with the punches kinda deal.’

She gazed at me for a bit and then turned her head. ‘Yeah, you’re always ready to take a chance which is pretty cool. I just…I don’t want to look back and wish I had taken some chances with life as well.’

Sousuke-san’s smiling face suddenly popped up in my head.

_I’m not the daredevil you think I am, Rukia._

* * *

‘And that is what you use differentiation for.’

I shook my head. ‘Fine. It makes sense. But I don’t see why I would need to use it.’

Sousuke-san laughed. ‘Grimmjow, you’ll find a shortcut to anything in life.’

I grinned. I was starting to get less shy around him. Making him laugh was a definite bonus. I always thought adults had a different sense of humor but Sousuke-san was so easy to talk to and joke around with. He was warm and open-minded about so many topics. We could talk for hours.

He glanced at his watch and clicked his tongue. ‘I think you may have missed the last bus, Grimmjow. Hope your parents aren’t too worried. I’m sorry I kept you back later than usual.’

‘Oh, it’s no issue. It’s fun learning from you. You make it so easy to understand. You sure you can’t be our permanent teacher, Sousuke-san? I’d actually enjoy coming to class then.’

He smiled. ‘That would break Hirako-san’s heart.’

‘He’s a great teacher! I guess I’m just being selfish because you’re the first person to make me enjoy math and actually care about different-whatever-you-call-it.’

His smile widened. ‘That was my goal so I’m glad. But unfortunately I was just filling in. I’ll still be around so if you’re ever struggling, just drop by my office.’

My heart skipped a beat. The idea of seeing him even after Hirako-san came back made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I knew I was crushing hard and was steeling myself to give up once he left. But the fact that he said I could still see him made me so happy I could burst. He _wanted_ me to come see him. He liked my company. He liked my silly jokes.

Damn it, I was falling way too hard now. It was going to be so hard to-

A rumble sounded in the distance.

Sousuke-san frowned. ‘Uh oh.’

Droplets slowly pattered on the sidewalk, turning it a splotchy gray. Then, suddenly, it all came pouring down. If we hadn’t been standing under the bus stop awning, we would’ve been soaked within five minutes.

I whistled. ‘It’s coming down hard!’

Then my face fell. I didn’t have an umbrella on me. How the hell was I supposed to get home?

Sousuke-san rummaged about in his bag and pulled out a set of car keys. He smiled triumphantly. ‘Don’t worry. We’re getting you home one way or the other.’

* * *

‘Are you cold? I turned up the heat.’

‘No, no. Everything’s good. I’ve just…never been in a teacher’s car before.’

‘Well, I guess it must be a surprise to see that it looks like everyone else’s car.’

I gave a small smile. I must’ve been really tense since he was joking around so much. This was the closest we’d sat. Even when he tutored me he sat on the other end of the table. Being this close was making me nervous all over again.

‘So where was your house again?’

‘Huh? Oh, around that corner.’

I tried not to look at him by focusing way too intently on the road or down at my hands. As I looked down I realized when I pelted through the rain my white shirt had gotten wet and transparent. My nipples were clearly visible and also very visibly erect. My face began to turn red in mortification and I quickly brought my bag to my chest.

Unfortunately he noticed the little scuffling. ‘Are you sure you’re alright?’

‘Yup.’ Damn it, my voice was squeaky.

He didn’t push it as we rolled up in front of the house. I could see the lights on in the living room. I hoped mom wasn’t having a fit since I wasn’t home yet.

‘Th-Thank you, Sousuke-san,’ I muttered. I was so torn. I wanted to stay in the car and hang out with him. But I knew the longer I stayed in that close vicinity the more hot and bothered I’d get. And there was no way he wouldn’t notice then. 

‘No problem, Grimmjow. Happy to help a student.’ I finally looked over and realized it was a mistake. His gaze made me melt the instant we locked eyes. 'Don't ever think you can't ask me for anything, okay?'

I stared dumbly at him, speechless. My heart was beating way too loudly in my ears. And his eyes…I was drowning in those warm, brown eyes.

‘I…gotta go. My mom might be worried.’

What the hell? That was such an uncool answer. Kami, I was just an idiot.

‘Right. Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Grimmjow. Get into some dry clothes!’

I ran to my doorstep and glanced over my shoulder to see his car roll back in the pouring rain. I watched it until it disappeared around the bend. I clutched my bag tightly.

Damn it, I wasn’t just crushing anymore.

I was in love.

* * *

‘Hey, Grimm, you okay? You’re not sick, are you?’

I sighed and poked my lunch. I wished I was just sick. This was a different kind of sickness and it sucked. I was falling for my older teacher who probably just saw me as one of his kid students. And why should I put him through the dilemma of choosing between his career and me? I wasn't anything special...

‘M’fine. Just tired. Where’re Renji and Ichigo, by the way?’

Rukia hesitated. ‘Ichigo got his first rejection,’ she finally said. ‘It was from R University. Renji’s at his place trying to cheer him up.’

I looked up at her, surprised. That was his backup. If he got rejected from there, then he didn't stand a chance with his first choices...

I felt bad for him. He was so anxious about everything and I hadn’t even done anything to help him out. At least Renji was doing something. Some friend I turned out to be, so completely focused on my problems.

‘Hey, don’t get so worried. I’m sure he’s fine. Renji said he’d text me if everything’s going alright. We could go over afterwards.’

I nodded. I wanted to be there for Ichigo. Plus the distraction from myself would be nice.

‘That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. There’s something on your mind. Spill.’

Damn Rukia for being so persistent.

But maybe it would help to talk about it instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

‘I think…well…I know…I have a crush on someone.’

Rukia’s eyes went round. ‘Are you serious? Since when? Why didn't you say anything?'

'I...wasn't sure if I was crushing on them. But now...I think it's...more than that.'

'Well, who is it? Do we know her? Does she go to this school? What color is her hair? She’s not one of Renji’s ex-girlfriends, is she?’

‘Woah, woah, hold up!’ I held my hands up. ‘One question at a time please. She-ah, well, I don’t think I’m ready to spill everything yet. Just know…that…I really, really, really, _really_ like them. We talk but…I’m too scared to say how I feel.’

‘That’s a lot of really’s.’ She leaned back. ‘Fine. I’ll keep my curiosity bug at bay. But you know…you’ll have to tell them sometime. You can’t just wait around. What if they move on to someone else?’

I imagined Sousuke-san at a match-making, talking to a beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure. I gulped. ‘They might. I just…I don’t know how to say it. They’re really…out of my league.’

Rukia quirked an eyebrow. ‘I don’t get why boys say that. Renji said the same thing when he asked me out.’

I started to nod but stopped. ‘Wait…repeat that again but slowly. Enunciate each word.’

She swatted my arm. ‘We’re dating, you idiot, but it isn’t anyone’s fault for not noticing. We wanted to remain friends because we wanted to learn about each other as people instead of as boyfriend and girlfriend. He asked me out a couple of days ago. I was actually going to reject him because starting a relationship scared me. And I didn’t want to be scared of that anymore. I liked Renji and I didn’t want my fear to hold me back from having a really good relationship.’

‘That’s…really mature of you, Rukia.’ Why couldn’t I be like that? Maybe I should ask Rukia to tutor me in managing my love life.

She nodded. ‘It isn’t easy getting Renji to be mature. But so far, we’re really happy. That’s why I don’t get why people say “they’re out of my league”. Well, you didn’t fall for someone because they were “out of your league”. It was something about them that connected you two. And it’s that connection that’s going to matter in the long run.’

‘Are you saying…that I should confess?’

‘Yes, but…’ She ran a hand through her hair. ‘Try to figure out what that connection is first before you jump the gun. And it should be a solid one.’

‘I will. Hey, Ruks?’

‘Yeah?’

‘…you’re pretty awesome, y’know?’

She flipped her hair sassily. ‘Tell me something I don’t know.’

* * *

I burst into Sousuke-san’s office. I was so excited my limbs were tingling. I had a letter clutched tightly in one hand.

‘I take it we have good news so I will forget the fact that you didn’t knock,’ he laughed. I showed him the acceptance letter. A slow smile spread across his face. ‘I knew you would get in. Congratulations!’

‘I couldn’t have done it without you,’ I blurted out, my words jumping over each other. I felt so exhilarated. I wanted to whoop and cheer and do cartwheels in his office. I wanted to jump on him and hug him and…

‘Calm down, Grimmjow,’ he said gently, pulling up a chair. ‘Your face is turning red.’

‘I’m just so happy, Sousuke-san.’ My legs were shaking as I sat down. Something incredible had happened that I never thought was possible. And now…I was starting to wonder maybe I could make other impossible things possible.

I should tell him how I feel. I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer. We had spent so much time together and I knew so much about him. He liked eating ice cream and picking seeds out of his watermelon before eating them. We could talk about movies for hours and play tic-tac-toe only to end in draws.

With every moment we spent together, I realized I was in love with him. He made me feel so happy and confident. I felt so whole when I was with him. That was my connection. That was my reason to take the leap. Jump the gun, as Rukia said.

‘Sousuke-san, I…I need to tell you something.’

‘Oh? What is it?’

He had all the qualities I wanted in a partner; kind, caring, mature, wise, helpful. He was like a friend, a companion, a-

-teacher.

I leaned back in my seat. Sousuke-san cared a lot about me. He cared about my future and my grades and my emotional well-being. But that’s what a teacher was supposed to do. It was their job.

My friends and I ate ice cream all the time. Ichigo and I spat out watermelon seeds together. Rukia always talked about some artsy movie she found. And Renji was terrible at tic-tac-toe.

It wasn’t wrong to fall in love with my teacher. He wasn’t a bad person. But…that didn’t mean he was the right person either. At least…not right now. I needed someone like him to guide me to the next step in my future. Not _be_ my future.

‘Grimmjow? Are you there?’

I smiled. ‘Sorry. I, um, I just wanted to say…that I'm really grateful to have had your help in getting this acceptance. This wouldn't have been possible without it, Sousuke-san.’

He smiled appreciatively. Surprisingly, my heart didn’t flutter when he did. That’s when I noticed something on his finger.

‘Sir? What’s…?’

‘Oh, dear, I wasn’t planning on saying anything soon but…I got engaged last week! His name is-’

* * *

‘Gin Ichimaru,’ I finished. ‘He’s engaged to a guy.’

Renji whistled. ‘Well, I’ll be. He’s gay.’

‘I knew it,’ Rukia said. ‘His hair was way too perfect. No straight guy has perfect hair.’

‘What's that supposed to mean?!’ Renji whined.

‘Nothing really. However, since we’re on the topic, when’re you going to wash your hair? It looks so greasy.’

‘You never hold back, do you?’

‘Hey,’ I whispered to Ichigo as the loving couple bickered away. ‘How’re you doing?’

Ichigo shrugged. ‘Better. Sorry for the way I acted these past few days. I didn’t mean to shit on your university. Congrats, by the way. Heard you got in.’

‘It’s no big deal. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. And just by the way, I’m not smart enough to apply to med school to save my life so you’re still the genius of the group.’

‘That remains to be said. I’ll tell you after my first semester at A University.’

My eyes widened. ‘You got in?! But…wasn’t that-?’

‘My first choice? Yeah. Turns out they really liked my application and even offered me a scholarship. I guess all my moaning and complaining finally landed me in my dream university.’

I punched his arm. ‘You worked hard. Congrats.’

He chuckled. Then he stared at the juice can in his hand. ‘I’m sorry about Sousuke-san.’

‘Eh?’

‘Well, that you never confessed to him and now he’s engaged.’

I almost choked on my milk tea. ‘H-How-?’

‘Grimm, I’ve seen you staring at him at the bus stop. I just put two and two together. I wanted to personally ask and see if you're doing alright.’

I looked at Rukia and Renji, still arguing. ‘I mean, it would’ve been damn embarrassing to confess to a committed man. But…I knew it wasn’t mean to be. Sometimes you gotta fall in love a couple of times and get your heart broken. Only then will you be able to give the best version of it to someone who deserves it.’

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. ‘There is no way you came up with that on your own.’

I laughed. ‘You caught me. It’ll take me a bit to get over him but I’ll be fine.’ I nudged his shoulder with mine. ‘I’ve got some pretty supportive friends. And we’re all going to need support since I see plenty of all-nighters and mental breakdowns in our future.’

Grinning, we toasted our cans and placed bets on whether Rukia would sock Renji in the eye or the nuts first.

She went for the stomach so we called it a draw.

…although technically it was almost below the belt so I should’ve won…


End file.
